


Helado de Zanahoria

by LadyTanimoto



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTanimoto/pseuds/LadyTanimoto
Summary: ¿Sasuke cumpliendo antojos? para Sakura era raro verlo así, pero era divertido y lindo.





	

Hola! Esta ocasión traigo una pequeña historia SasuSaku.

Espero que les guste!

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es completamente de mi invención xD

︙

-Helado de zanahoria- pronunció Sakura sin dejar de mirar al techo. Esta vez se le había antojado eso, un helado, pero no cualquier helado. Desde que había comido una ensalada la cual llevaba un poco de Zanahoria no había dejado de pensar en ésta y en su cabeza se formuló un helado de la verdura.

-¿Qué? ¿Escuche bien?- pregunto Sasuke con una cara horrorizada. Le costaría mucho encontrar el helado y si es que lo encontraba, más bien si es que existía. De lo contrario tendría que hacerlo él por que Sakura no se podría quedar con ese antojo, el cual extrañamente apareció.

-Si Sasuke Kun, quiero helado de Zanahoria. Escuchaste bien, pero si no hay manera de conseguirlo no te preocupes- dijo una Sakura indignada ya que no le gustaba molestar a Sasuke con los antojos que llegaba a tener al día, pero él lo notaba y le decía que no era ninguna molestia. Además él hecho de ver a Sakura así le daba ternura y no podía evitar complacerla.

-Helado de Zanahoria tendrás- sentenció Sasuke levantándose del lugar en donde se encontraba sentado para dirigirse a la puerta de su departamento en donde residían. Y sin más que decir se fue a buscar el helado.

.

.

.

-Sasuke en serio gracias, pero esto sabe horrible- expresó Sakura haciendo gestos raros por el sabor del helado.

-bueno, no era de esperarse un sabor delicioso ¿no crees?- apuntó Sasuke el cual tenía una ceja arqueada.

Sakura río pues él mismo había preparado el helado ya que -como era de esperarse- él no encontró en ningún lugar eso, así que compró los ingredientes necesarios para hacer el helado y lo hizo por su propia mano tardándose al rededor de una hora y media en donde Sakura lo había observado en todo momento, soltando una que otra risita por los movimientos que Sasuke hacía. Cuando Sakura intentó ayudarle él se negó y aunque ella insistió varias veces pero éste se mantuvo firme así que Sakura sólo se sentó y espero hasta que él terminará para poder probar el helado.

-Sarada me hace sufrir con estos antojos- replicó Sakura tomando otra cucharada de helado. Aunque este sabía horrible no podía dejar de comerlo, era algo raro y la hacía sufrir.

-A mi también - contestó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Satura sintió el fuerte brazo de Sasuke apretándola contra él. Sin replicar se hacer o más a él por que era cálido eso le gustaba y a Sarada también por que la sentía moverse -justo como en ese momento-cada que ellos estaban juntos abrazados o haciendo otro tipo de cosas.

-Sarada se está moviendo Sasuke Kun- dijo Sakura guiando la mano de Sasuke hacía su vientre de 6 meses. Sasuke asistió, sintiéndose muy feliz internamente por que precisamente lo hacía por ellas, por que las quería felices para que pudiera disfrutar más momentos como ese. Él, su esposa y su bebé justo como en ese momento, no importaba si tendría que hacer más cosas pues ya había hecho un helado de Zanahoria nada podría ser más difícil a partir de ese momento ¿Verdad?.

…..

-¿ A que sabrá un yogurt de mandarina?- preguntó Sakura y Sasuke cayó desmayado…

Exagere con el final pero en verdad imagino a Sasuke reaccionar de esa manera xD.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Si tienen algo que comentar no duden en hacerlo, cualquier comentario es bien recibido.

¡Hasta la próxima!

ＬａｄｙＴａｎｉｍｏｔｏ


End file.
